You Belong with Me
by xxnileyloverxxjaylorloverxx
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift's son You Belong with Me Niley


**Hey guys! I felt like writing a song-fic. And as you all know, this is my first on. So, I hope you like it! Oh, and also it's in Miley's POV.**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor like I do_

"I know, baby. I'm sorry! I promise I won't do it again." Nick said into the phone to his girlfriend. What does he see in Alex anyways? He was just joking and she gets all mad about it! Can't Nick see that I LOVE him? Right, he can't because I'm just the 'best friend'.

__

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

"Hey, Mi!" Nick greeted while I entered his room on a Tuesday night.

"Hey, Nick!" I said and then I noticed Selena. "Alex."

"Hello, Stewart." She said.

"So let's listen to some music." I suggested turning up the music and putting on Kevin Rudolph's Let it Rock.

"What kind of music is this? It's terrible! Turn it off!" Alex said.

"It's Nick's favorite song. Didn't you know that?" I asked. Obviously she doesn't. What kind of a girlfriend is she? She doesn't even know Nick's dislikes, likes, allergies, etc.

"Ah, much better." She said putting on Mikayla's If Cupid had a Heart. Alex definitely doesn't have a heart. Better yet, she doesn't have brain.__

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

Come to think of it, Alex is a slut. She's always wearing revealing clothes. She's only dating Nick for the popularity and wants sex from him. But, Nick made a promise to God that he'll stay pure till marriage. He's the basketball captain and she's the cheer captain which is why she thinks that the captains HAVE to date each other. Sure, I wear t-shirts and converse and stuff but I just wish that he would wake up from his night mare to see that I'm perfect for him.__

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

I understand him so well and he doesn't even know that I do. He's clueless. He belongs with me.

"Hey!" I said greeting him at school. I noticed something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." He lied.

"I know you better than that. Another fight with Alex?" I asked.

"Yeah. How do you know?" He asked confused.

"Well, why don't you just break up with her? You guys are always getting into fights" I said and walked away ignoring his question.__

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?  
And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down

_You say you're fine I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

We were walking the streets and he was wearing his old blue jeans again. Suddenly, he trips over a pebble and I burst out laughing sitting on the bench.

"You think this is funny, huh?" he asks looking at me as I nod. Then he smiles. The smile I haven't seen ever since he started going out with her.

"What are you doing with a girl like Alex?" I asked suddenly.__

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Why are you with a slut like her? She's always wearing slutty and revealing clothe and high heels. Last time I checked your type of girl was someone like me." I said.

"What are you trying to say?" he asks.

"I can't take this anymore, Nick! I love you! I have ever since 8th grade! I always dream about the day when you'll wake up and see that I'm the one for you, not Alex! I understand you and I've always been here!" I exclaimed finally letting it out as his eyes widened. He just ran. What have I done? He probably hates me now!__

Standin by; waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

A few days later and we still haven't talked since I told him. Now, I'm standing by the back door of his house waiting for him to come out and talk to me.__

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.  


I start to remember the time when my dad had just passed away and I needed someone to comfort me. He drove all the way to my house in the middle of the night. And the time when he felt like crying because of his mom's accident. I made him laugh when he was about to cry. Luckily, his mom survived. I know that he belongs with me.

_  
Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me_

I'm still waiting at his back door and eventually he comes out. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. But, I won't take it back because it's the truth. But can't you see that you bel-" I got cut off by Nick's lips touching mine.

"I broke up with Alex because I realized that," he said, "I love you, too. I belong with you."

_  
You belong with me_

**Hope you liked it! Read and review.**


End file.
